1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for roof tile protection, and more particularly, to a system for preventing wind damage to a building's tile roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hurricanes and other high wind conditions exert uplift forces on the roof surfaces that typically affect first the roof tiles mounted thereon. It has been found that by applying a uniform force of a predetermined magnitude over the tiles, the latter are capable of withstanding the most common high wind conditions.
Applicant believes that one of the closest reference corresponds to U.S. publication No. 2007/0028528 A1 issued to McBrian for a “Roof Covering Securing System and Apparatus”. McBrian's solution utilizes interlocking securing devices with interlocking loops and hooks, and, also, a boundary portion having a weight attached to secure it to the roof.
The present invention, however, is a structure made of nonperishable material with securing straps that are mounted on the perimeter of a roof. The straps are readily installed, without requiring any special tools. The straps cooperate with the side ends of a wire mesh and the drip guard to hold the tiles in place.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.